Terry Thorpe
Terrence "Terry" Thorpe is a 31 year-old member of The Lost and the LCPD believe that he may run one of their methamphetamine labs. He is the Lost's Arms Dealer. He and Clay Simons are friends of Johnny Klebitz and help him out on some missions when Johnny calls for them. He also provided weapons for the attack on the jail and helped Johnny to get to Billy Grey there. In The Lost and Damned, the player can call Terry to deliver weapons to his current location or close by. Unlike Little Jacob, Terry carries RPGs and other powerful weapons. By the end of the game, Terry is one of the only four remaining members of The Lost's Alderney Chapter. The other three being Johnny, Clay and Angus. Mission appearences ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? (If called for back-up) *Get Lost LCPD Database record Surname: Thorpe First Name: Terry Age: 31 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1999 - Manslaughter *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. *Believed to be running a methamphetamine lab. Trivia *Terry has a deep-seated hatred for the federal government, and seems to believe it exists exclusively to curtail various freedoms and rights. He firmly believes that federal agents are closely monitoring both him personally and the Brotherhood as a whole. (The latter suspicion is borne out by a phone call Johnny receives shortly after a mission.) He subscribes to multiple conspiracy theories, particularly ones that demonize the government. Despite his distrust of federal (and all other) authority, however, he is every bit as patriotic as any other Lost brother, and in fact served in the U.S. military in his younger days. However, Terry's patriotism is rooted in an idealized national past, one he speaks of frequently and at length. *Terry is divorced, and apparently does not hold a high opinion of his former wife: when fistfighting, he has been known to make comments such as, "I'm gonna picture my ex wifes head on your body!" Despite this, he's been known to express his continuing love for her when intoxicated. *Terry likes to watch "America's Top Hooker", and votes frequently for his favorite whore. He also has a fondness for a stripper at Honkers named Bambi. *During the friendship activities, Terry will speak haltingly of his brother Colin, known as "Crazy Colin" to his friends. Colin apparently had a falling out with his and Terry's father, leading to his being banished from the Thorpe family farm; later, he finds God and becomes a Born-Again Christian, before succumbing later still to heroin addiction. *Terry is a heavy smoker, and gets a kick out of smoking in 'restricted' areas. He's mentioned that both his ex-wife and his doctor disapprove of his smoking. Johnny Klebitz has been known to poke fun at Terry's habiy, calling him a "pussy" for smoking only light cigarettes. This habit mighht be a reference to Little Jacob's habit of smoking marijuana, because both characters provide protagonists with weapons. *Just like Johnny and Brian, Terry has a patch on the bottom-right corner of his vest that reads, "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004" Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry Thorpe, Terry